3-923473-34-6
Wolfgang Ettig: Schwertkampftraining der Samurai und der Ninja. Mit Iai-Do und Kendo. Techniken, Taktiken, Training und Kampf bibliografische Informationen Copyright by Sport-Buch-Verlag H. Velte Herausgeber: Sport-Buch-Verlag H. Velte, Neu-Ansbach/Ts. Erste Auflage: November 1991 Schlüsselbegriffe * Iai-Do * Kendo * Schwertkampftaktiken * Schwertkampftechniken * Schwertkampftraining der Ninja * Schwertkampftraining der Samurai Literaturverzeichnis * [[3-87892-037-7|Ando/Oshima: Kendo - Lehrbuch des jap. Schwertkampfes]]. Berlin 1989 * Harry Bondegger: Bushido - Das Geheimnis des Ostens. Freiburg 1968 * Thomas Buttweiler: The Book of the Sword. Albertville 1979 * Darrel Craig: Iai - the Art of Drawing the Sword. Tokyo 1983 * Alfred Dobree: Japanese Sword Blades. London 1974 * Donn F. Dräger: Classical Bujutsu. New York 1976 * Donn F. Dräger: Classical Budo. New York 1975 * Donn F. Dräger: Modern Bujutsu & Budo. New York 1974 * Warner: Japanese Swordmanship. San Francisco 1979 * Roger Dunn: Token Taikai 1979. San Francisco 1979 * Wolfgang Ettig: Samurai. Ehre durch Kampf - Kampf um Ehre. Bad Homburg 1983 * Michael Finn: Iaido - the Way of the Sword. London 1982 * Gregory/Fuller: A Guide to Showa-Swordsmiths. London 1976 * Michael Grundmann: Die Niederlage ist ein Sieg. Düsseldorf 1983 * D. Hamilton: Japanese Sword Guards. Salem 1975 * W. M. Hawley: Introduction to Japanese Swords. Hollywood 1973 * W. M. Hawley: False Signatures on Japanese Swords. Hollywood 1974 * W. M. Hawley: Temper Lines in Japanese Swords. Hollywood 1974 * W. M. Hawley: Japanese Swordsmith Groups. Hollywood 1978 * W. M. Hawley: Japanese Sword Inscriptions. Hollywood 1976 * W. M. Hawley: Laminating Techniques in Japanese Swords. Hollywood 1974 * W. M. Hawley: Honorary Titles Used by Swordsmiths. Hollywood 1974 * W. M. Hawley: Shinto Bengi Oshigata. Hollywood 1976 * W. M. Hawley: Koto Sword Scrapbook. Hollywood 1976 * Felix Hoff: Iai-Do. Berlin 1980 * Icke-Schwalbe/Karpinski: Das Schwert des Samurai. Berlin 1977 * Tokutaro Inozuka: The Technique of Oshigata Making of the Japanese Sword. Tokyo * Peter Jagemann: Kendo - japanisches Stockfechten. Niedernhausen 1977 * Lumir Jisel: Japanische Schwertzierate. Prag 1976 * Henry Joly: List of Names, Kakihan. London 1963 * Horigato: The Sword and the Same. London 1979 * [[3-502-64352-0|Reinhard Kammer: Zen in der Kunst das Schwert zu führen]]. München 1976 * Junyu Kitayama: Der Geist des japanischen Rittertums. Berlin 1943 * Fredrick Lovret: Kenjutsu Shoden. San Diego 1977 * Dave Lowry: Bokken - the Art of the Japanese Sword. Burbank 1986 * Kuno Maurer: Die Samurai. Düsseldorf 1981 * Sherwood Moran: Notes on Japanese Sword Fittings. Hollywood 1979 * [[0-00-654031-7|Miyamoto Musashi: Das Buch der fünf Ringe]]. Düsseldorf 1983 * Masayoshi Nakajima: Bugai Ju-Happan - the Spirit of Samurai. Tokyo 1983 * Nederland Token Vereniging: De Samurai. Leiden 1984 * Toshishiro Obata: Naked Blade. Thousand Oaks 1987 * Toshishiro Obata: Crimson Steel. Thousand Oaks 1987 * Risuke Otake: The Deity and the Sword. Toko. Vol 1: 1977. Vol. 2: 1977. Vol. 3: 1978 * Noel Perrin: Keine Feuerwaffen mehr - Japans Rückkehr zum Schwert. Frankfurt 1982 * Michael Random: The Martial Arts. London 1978 * Ratti/Westbrook: Secrets of the Samurai. Tokyo 1973 * B. W. Robinson: A Primer of Japanese Sword Blades. London 1979 * B. W. Robinson: The Arts of the Japanese Swords. London 1979 * [[3-87892-025-3|Sasamori/Warner: Das ist Kendo]]. Berlin 1972 * Masayuki Sasano: Early Japanese Sword Guards. London 1974 * Kanzan Sato: The Japanese Sword. Tokyo 1983 * Malcolm Shewann: Iai - l'Art du Sabre Japonais. Cannes 1983 * George Stone: A Glossary of the Construction, Decoration and Use of Arms and Armour. New York 1961 * Storry/Formann: Die Samurai - Ritter des Fernen Ostens. Freiburg 1978 * Svenska Vapenstiftelsen: Der Dolch und das Messer von damals bis jetzt. Stockholm 1982 * Tokyo National Museum: Illustrated Catalogues of Sword Guards. Tokyo 1979 * S. B. Turnbull: The Samurai - A Military History. London 1979 * Albrecht von Urbach: Das Geheimnis japanischer Kraft. Berlin 1942 * [[3-8068-0383-8|Herbert Velte: Budo-Lexikon]]. Wiesbaden 1976 * Victoria & Albert Museum: Arms & Armour of Old Japan. London 1977 * J. Wilson: Kampfsport Fernost. Wiesbaden 1976 * John Yumoto: The Samurai Sword. Tokyo 1972 Kategorie:Im Bestand Kategorie:ISBN Kategorie:13 ohne umgestellten Titel